WoWWiki:Шаблоны
На WoWWiki существует огромное количество шаблонов и здесь представлены наиболее часто применяемые из них. Если вы чувствуете, что какой-то шаблон необходимо отобразить на этой странице, то смело добавьте его. * Пространство имён для шаблонов содержит абсолютно все шаблоны вики (общим списком). * Категория:Шаблоны должна содержать все шаблоны вики по категориям. Шаблоны вики предназначены для вставки одной и той же информации в различные (или те же самые) страницы, что позволяет сократить время и устранить сложности при использовании такой информации. Всю необходимую информацию по их созданию и использованию смотрите в справочной статье "Справка:Шаблон". В перечисленных шаблонах, как правило, указаны требуемые для их использования параметры. Если щёлкнуть мышкой на названии шаблона, то вы переместитесь на его страницу, где можете увидеть, как он выглядит в действии и как им пользоваться. кэш|Обновить все шаблоны}} Тэги управления статьями В разработке * Викифицировать * Заготовки Когда страницы содержит мало полезной информации, то для них используют шаблоны заготовок. Смотрите статью "WoWWiki:Правила для заготовок" для того, чтобы узнать, как с ними работать. * Существующие шаблоны заготовок Изменить название * отображает сообщение о том, что статье скорее всего требуется изменить название. Объединить Добавляется в статьи, которые необходимо объединить в одну статью. Помеченные таким шабон-тэгом статьи попадают в Категорию:Кандидаты на объединение. Также на странице обсуждения статьи полезно указать пояснения, почему необходимо объединить несколько статей в одну. Переименовать Добавляется в статьи, которые необходимо переименовать (Категория:Кандидаты на переименование) в соответствии с правилами именования. Для многих вещей переименование можно произвести мгновенно, но бывают случаи, когда желательно сначала обсудить переименование или когда переименование само по себе длительный процесс, например, в случае если это категория. Предметы ГМ * отображает сообщение о том, что этот предмет доступен только для ГМ. Разделить Добавляется в те статьи, секции которых необходимо вынести в раздельные статьи. Этот шаблон помещает статью в Категорию:Кандидаты на разделение. Обязательно укажите на странице обсуждения статьи, какой или какие разделы необходимо оформить в виде отельных статей и почему. Спорно * добавляет в статью сообщение о необходимости проверки представленной на ней информации. Страницы обсуждений (из шаблона ). Если необходимо обсудить саму тему статьи, а не то, как её редактировать, то можно создать подстраницу для страницы обсуждения с помощью этого шаблона. Дополнительная информация на странице WoWWiki:Руководство по странице обсуждения. Требуются источники * добавляет в статью сообщение о необходимости подтвердить источник информации и помещает её в Категорию:Статьи с утверждениями без источников. * добавляет в текст небольшую ссылку и помещает её в Категорию:Статьи с утверждениями без источников. Удаление , , и т. д. используются в процессе удаления статей. См. статью "Справка:Удаление страниц" и "Справка:Немедленное удаление страниц". Удалено * или в зависимости от контекста. Устарела * Чистить Добавляется в те статьи или их разделы, к которым необходимо привлечь внимание редакторов. Помеченные таким шабон-тэгом статьи попадают в Категорию:Статьи к переработке, а изображения - в Категорию:Изображения к переработке. Просим вас указывать и причину добавления шаблона, давая таким образом понять редакторам, что в статье не так, не спрашивая об этом автора, осуществившего это добавление. Общие шаблоны Иконки Обратите внимание на то, что все эти иконки выступают за левую границу абзаца текста, поэтому используйте их только в том случае, если при форматировании абзаца используется отступ (например, текст вставлен после ":"). : : : : Category helpers * Use to easily categorize US servers. (timezone = Eastern, Central, Pacific, etc....) (server = article name minus Server:, helps alphabetize categories) * Use to easily categorize EU servers. (language = English, French, German, etc....) (server = article name minus Server:, helps alphabetize categories) * Use to easily categorize guilds. * Use at the top of category pages that shouldn't be used to tell people what category they should be using. * Use at the bottom of very large (nearly or over 200 articles) categories: * Note that is no longer required as of the MediaWiki 1.7 upgrade. You can now use regular #redirect Category:destination category redirects. Old/deprecated categories should never be redirected per the category policy. Clear below break before starting * You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box. * You can also use or to clear only left or right floats (example: Item pages) Line spacing * adds a moderate space between two paragraphs, or between items in a bullet list. The spacing is about 75% of a regular line height. Columns To easily put content in columns, use , / / / / / , and . ; For example First column Second Third ; Yields First column Second Third Disambiguation * Use , if a page has a chance of being confused with a page of a similar name but different content, a disambiguation page may be in order. See that page for more info on creating one and linking to it. * However, sometimes a disabiguation page is not appropriate, but a short note at the top may still be necessary. can be useful for this situation. Tables of Contents Though discouraged (see WoWWiki:Manual of Style), you can float the table of contents of a page to the right with Tabs If you want to make a nice looking tab to clearly indicate what to click, like , you can use the following: * – * – * – * – ** – for adding sections in talk pages ** – for adding sections in talk pages * – * – * – * – * – * – * – * – * – * – Template links Make example template code for templates with a link to them: *Simple template (i.e. ) See also Add references to other articles using . For example, to add two references to a page, use : {seealso|Health regeneration|Mana regeneration}} For consistency, it's recommended that you add a section at the bottom titled "See also" Example, Example/Begin, Example/End can be used for very small examples, but often you will want to pull in substantial pieces of other pages or templates, in which case you can use LOTS of text, probably multiline : LOTS of text, probably multiline Page actions * can be used to create a link for editing a page, e.g. creates . * creates a link that purges the cache of a page, i.e. forces a reload of all pulled-in templates. Sensible texts would be e.g. , , . Smileys Image:Smiley.gif|' ' Image:Grin.png|' ' Image:Tonguesmiley.gif|' ' Image:Emot-awesome.gif|' ' Image:Emot-argh.gif|' ' Image:Emot-neckbeard.gif|' ' Image:Emot-psyduck.gif|' ' Image:Sparta.gif|' ' World of Warcraft templates Money Multiple ways to do money exist, but only a few are practical, and here they are: * * * * * Currency Similar to money, there are now many other types of currencies in WoW, where you exchange items as a currency for another item. For example: * * * Quests There are two ways to link to quest articles. There is the normal way, because sometimes you just need to mention the quest, which makes use of the template , that automatically drops the "Quest:" from the name (used for cleaner code): as opposed to Holy Bologna: What the Light Won't Tell You The second way is more detailed, and is usually used in bulleted lists. Usage: Displays: Footers These templates take one parameter "class" which should be replaced by the class name; "Mage", "Warrior" etc. This is used to create links back to class-specific pages. * WoW icons * is a shortcut for the ten playable races in the form of * is a shortcut for the ten playable classes in the form of * for all gender/race icons (both in large and small sizes). * for all class icons (both in large and small sizes). * for all profession icons. * for faction icons. (See below) * Alliance icons: ** or -- or ** -- ** -- / * Horde icons: ** or -- or ** -- ** -- / * Neutral icons: ** or -- or ** -- ** -- / * Blizzard: ** Wow Armory icons * can be used to display spec icons * Realm RoundIcon Article types Templates for labeling Articles with an article type (such as 'Character', 'Location', 'User Interface', 'Quest', 'Guild', etc.) are available: see WoWWiki:Article types. Miscellaneous produces: (If you've created a new page, use instead) produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: World of Warcraft content Core Game produces: Warcraft RTS Games produces: produces: produces: produces: Lore and Other Sources produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: Blizzard Forum links * Use to get a link like: *: *:Assumes a base URL of http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html. * Use to link with a forum archiver: *: Crygil}} * Use to get a link like: *: *:Assumes a base URL of http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html. Blizzard text colors * Use or class="blizztext" for coloring official Blizzard text *:Wikicode example: *:Wikicode example: All your CC trinkets will be nerfed against level 60 in 2.0.3, but that's how it was supposed to work. *:i.e. All your CC trinkets will be nerfed against level 60 in 2.0.3, but that's how it was supposed to work. * For those using Monaco skin, use class="blizzlink" for coloring official Blizzard links (in posts, announcements, press releases etc.). *:Wikicode example: Visit the official community site: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/ *:i.e. Visit the official community site: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/ Patch notes and hotfixes * Use to add patch note information to an article *:Wikicode example: was changed to 20% bonus damage.}} *:i.e. was changed to 20% bonus damage.}} * Use to add hotfix information to an article *:Wikicode example: *:i.e. Quality Colors The following templates change the color of the links. In case there is such a concern, note that each link, when moused over, has the underline in the typical link color. For instance, if a link does not exist, the underline is red; if it does exist, the underline is blue. NOTE: Color for Artifact items used to be red and is currently undecided by Blizzard as there are no items of this type in-game yet, however GetItemQualityColor API function currently returns 0.90196..., 0.8, 0.50196..., "|cffe6cc80" (shown in that color) for quality=6 (Artifact), which gives some idea. Legendary items are said to have "(Color Undecided)" according to Item Basics at www.wow-europe.com, but have been seen in-game. For simple quality links for use in other templates, use the following format: * the template name indicates the item has a quality * the first argument is the quality of a given item * the second argument is the name of a given item's article Simple color replacement templates deprecated using styling in MediaWiki:Common.css: Reputation colors The template changes the color of text based on the reputation selected. You can also color custom text as well. For example: results in . Colored text You can also easily color inline text with . This template comes preloaded with some common colors - "emote", "say", "yell", "whisper", and "blizz" but many other colors can be supplied as well. For example: results in . Item Links To create an item link within an article, use the template, passing it the name of the item's page on WoWWiki. If desired, you can also ask to add the item's icon to its output by adding |icon= to the tooltip code. Ability Links To create an ability link within an article, use the template, passing it the name of the ability's page on WoWWiki. User-related templates See List of user templates or Category:User templates. Page-specific bars and bands World of Warcraft content Cataclysm (used for article sections relating to Cataclysm) (used for minor articles/article sections relating to Cataclysm) Wrath of the Lich King (used for article sections relating to WotLK) (used for minor articles/article sections relating to WotLK) Burning Crusade (used for article sections relating to TBC) (used for minor articles/article sections relating to TBC) Core game & released expansions produces: produces: produces: Warcraft RTS Games produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: Lore and Other Sources produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: produces: См. также *WoWWiki:Макеты *Категория:WoW иконки *Категория:Шаблоны en:WoWWiki:Templates